Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On The Lights?
by XxRussiasMinionxx
Summary: All he did was go out and party for a while. He didn't know that this would happen, And that he was unknowingly THERE when it happen... -Weird/Creepy/Sad stories involving Prussia and Germany-
1. Aren't you glad you?

**"Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On The Lights?"  
**

Gilbert was too happy. It was friday, and it was time to relax, and chill out with his friends.  
Heading to his dorm to change out of his uniform Gilbert rolled his crimson irises at his brother and roommate Ludwig, who sat at his desk, his nose buried in a chemistry book.

"Where are you going know brother?" The german asked, looking up from his text book.

"Out partying with Francis and Tonio, why wanna join my awesome friends and I? Kesesese!"  
Ludwing rolled his eyes and went back to studying.

"I don't know why you hang out with them, there bad friends. There not gonna help you pass exams. But if your going out partying have fun and don't drink so much. The last thing I need is you coming back drunk, and I fail my exams because of lack of sleep."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, while I'm out get rid of that stick thats up your ass will ya!" Gilbert kesesed out the door.

An hour passed before Gilbert realized he forgot his phone and wallet. Heading back to his dorm, Gilbert thought about what his brother said and tried his best to be quiet. Without turing on the lights Gilbert tip-toed to his descarded uniform pants, grabbed his phone and wallet and tip-toed out the door.

Around 3 am Gilbert started to make his was home. Thinking about the wonderful time he had with his friends. As Gilbert walked closer to his dorm he noticed police men, yellow caution tape and students crowded around the door.

Sprinting down the hall Gilbert pushed past the students, and police telling them that, that was his dorm.

Letting Gilbert inside he stopped dead in his tracks and dropped to his knees.

His brother, his sweet, young brother was on the floor, dead.

His neck was twisted in an odd angle, Gilbert noted that both of his legs were broken, his face was missing pieces of skin here and there and his arms and back were littered with multiple slashes, cuts and burns.

A police officer tapped Gilbert on the shoulder lightly. "Are you Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

Knodding his head Gilbert got up off the ground and wiped the tears he didn't know where falling.

"Please follow me." Gilbert followed the officer in to the bathroom, only to fall to his knees again and vomit all over the floor before passing out.

What was on the wall you ask?

A message to Gilbert, written largely in Ludwigs blood:

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what I just wrote but I like it. Sorry people for not updating. Isn't highschool a bitch? Well oh well enjoy :)**


	2. White with Red

I don't own the story I idea.

* * *

**White with Red**

Ludwig went to the hotel and checked in at the front desk. A brunette about 55 gave Ludwig his key and told Ludwig not to go in the room with no number.

She told him not to look inside it under any circumstances what so ever. Heeding the womens warning Ludwig went to his room and avoided the room with no number. He walked inside and went to bed.

The next moring Ludwigs curiosity was peaked. He walked down the hall and tried to open the door with no number, and to Ludwigs surprise the door was locked.

Bending down Ludwig decided to take a peep through the key hole. Cold air passed through the key hole, causing Ludwigs eyes to water slightly. Inside was a hotel bedroom, like his, and a young man, whos skin was white as snow, his head leaning against the wall. Ludwig had to fight the will to knock but decided to go back to his room.

The next day Ludwig walked back to the room and looked through the key hole again but this time all he saw was unmoving red. He couldn't make anything out but a bright crimson red color.

Thinking that the person in the room knew that Ludwig was peaking and covered the keyhole with red material Ludwig again got up and left. At last Ludwig finally decided to go ask the women at the desk about the room. The women sighed.

"Did you look into the key hole?" Ludwig nodded. "Well I might as well tell you what happen. Long ago a man murdered his best friend in that room and his ghost haunts it. But he was no ordinary person. He was white all over, except for his eyes. They where red."

* * *

Should I do more of these? or No? Tell me what you think. Again I don't own the story idea.


	3. Tug Tug Tug

I don't own the story Idea. I just simply put it into Hetalia form. If that made sense...?

* * *

**Tug Tug Tug  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert tossed and turned in his bed. It was late at night, or early in the morning, if that's what you call it, and it was freezing cold.

Because Gilbert, like the idiot he was, kicked off his blanket in the middle of the night.

Gilberts blanket was nearly off the bed except for a little sliver of sheets clinging to the edge of it.

Deciding he couldn't sleep without warmth, Glibert sat up and grabbed his blanket. Feeling that childhood fear; that if you didn't have something covering you up you're open to all kinds of monsters, Gilbert let out small laugh and gave a firm tug trying to pull up his blankets.

But no luck.

Gilbert gave his blanket another pull, trying to cease the 1000 horrible scenarios going through his head, and the growing anxiety.

Tug. Tug,Tug, Tug..

Finally! Gilbert gave a triumph smirk as he pulled the majority of his blanket over him, mentally kicking himself for thinking something bad was going to happen.

Gilbert closed his eyes and started to drift out.

That is until he felt a tug coming from that little sliver of cover still hanging off the bed.

Tug...Tug...Tug.

* * *

**A/N: Keep going?**


	4. It'

**Now this is something I own. I wrote this my own self but I can't really write scary stuff, so sorry if this is horrible...**

* * *

**'It'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ludwig wasn't very content with his new home. It was old as hell, dusty and in the middle of the woods. He wasn't going to lie, it freaked him the fuck out, but it was the only house left and he took it.

Ludwig was currently cleaning out the old house. He hated how the stairs creeked and the doors squeaked. No Ludwig was not content, but he would live with it.

Going up the spiral staircase Ludwig decided to start cleaning from top to bottom.  
And what was first? The attic, oh joy.

Ludwig opened up the attic door and looked around. The sun was still high in the sky, lighting the room for Ludwig to see. Boxes, and more boxes, and a piano? littered the room. What caught Ludwigs eye was the large square object hidden under a dingy piece of cloth.

Being carefull not step on anything Ludwig made his way to the square oject and slid the piece of cloth off it. Ludwig gave a few hearty coughs, dust filling his lungs.

When Ludwig finished his coughing fit he looked to see what the square object was.  
A mirror. Beautiful in size and beauty but old as old could get.

Ludwig touched the glass, intrigued by it. Shaking his head, he turned around and started to go through boxes, not noticing the hand on the other side of the mirror.

Ludwig opened the first box, nothing but glasses.  
Ludwig opened up the second box, nothing but old sheet music.  
Ludwig opened up the third box and stopped.

There inside where dozens of photos, old and yellow from age. Ludwig picked up a hand full and studied them closely.  
The first photo was of 2 men, one taller then the other with hair coming to his chin, a scowl on his face and a gun in his hand.

The other man was shorter, with dark choppy hair, glasses, sheet music and a piece of hair sticking out of the top of his head. Turning over the photo Ludwig noted the names that were written.

_Vash Zwingli and Roderich Eldenstein.  
_  
Noting the names Ludwig moved on to the second picture, a young women with long dark hair and pretty smile. She held a frying pan in one hand while the other reached to her hair, carassing the flower that was in it.

Ludwig turned the photo around and read the name._  
Elizabeta Hedevary._

Noting the name Ludwig looked at the third photo and furrowed his brow. In the picture was Roderich and Elizabeta but there was someone else. A boy, no older then 13 in the background. He wore taddered clothing and scowl on his face.

Ludwig turned the photo over and read the names  
Both Roderichs name and Elizabetas name was there but the boys wasn't.

Only thing there was it.

"It...?" Ludwig whispered. Just say the 2 letter word filled him with tread and anxiety.  
Frantically Ludwig looked through the other photos. All the photos where of Roderick and Elizabeta and 'It' being in the back ground.  
Ludwig didn't like the chill that ran down his spine.

Or that every time he seen a photo with 'It' in it, his smile seemed to grow more dangerous and sinister.  
Ludwig looked at one last photo and stopped. It was a picture of 'It'. He didn't smile, did not frown.

Ludwig turned the photo over, his blood running cold.  
"Erwecken de Teufel..." Ludwig read aloud softely. It took him a few seconds to realize what he said before he stood up and dropped the photo.

_Thud!_

Oh Ludwig didn't want to turn around but his curoisty got the best of him. Turning slowly Ludwig didn't like what was written on the mirror.

_'Er is wich.'_

A young boy about 13 stood up and looked at Ludwig. His hair and skin where as white as snow in contrast to his eyes that where crimson red. Ludwig didn't move, couldn't move, he was glued to his spot. It was 'It' and Ludwig knew it.

'It' smirked sadisticly and looked Ludwig in his eyes.

'It' walked gracefully over to Ludwig, his deep voice ringing in his ears.

"Willkommen auf meiner Hölle" 'It' laughed.

Ludwig scream was in vain.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I wrote this but I don't think it was really good. I'm not good a scary stuff, depressing? Yes, scary no... sorry if this sucked ass.**

**Translations in order: "Erwecken de Teufel"- Awaken the devil  
****'Er is wich" - He is awake  
"Willkommen auf meiner Hölle"- Welcome to my hell.**

**Yeah thats about it.**


	5. I am Gilbert

**I don't own the story idea.**

* * *

**I am Gilbert  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I am Gilbert.

I have reached the gates of hell, I have entered without no fear and I have met the Lord of all evil.

We have made a deal, I go back to your homeland, Earth, with a mission.

I have to kill 950 people before I die, if I do so I will be the new Demon King with my minions at my side. Of course I was pleased by this,_ this_ deal if thats what you want to call it.

But here's the thing, I can't just go around killing random people, oh what fun it would be, but I can't. Theres a trigger, if you hear one incantation with my name in it...

You are eligible to be killed.

I did something smart you see, I put my name in a book. A famous book, meaning an enormous amount of people will hear it.

So after you hear my name in that sentence, I will know who you are, and you won't be able to run, or hide.

Just expect me behind you. And before you can even take another breath,

_Swoosh!_

Off with your head.

Until you hear my name again,

Gilbert I am.

* * *

**A/N: Again I don't own story idea, but I was really scared to write this. I changed a few things, for example the name and things like that. So due to the fact I'm home alone with my dog, and I just got up, I'm gonna lock my self in my room now! **


	6. Bruder

**Holy shit call an ambulance  
Why?  
Cause I updated I must be sick lol  
But seriously  
**** yeah... this is more sad then it is horror but I had to write it.  
I'm gonna add sad into the mix of things ok? OK!**

**Listen to Hush Lullaby by Joel Faviere while reading (:**

**said song mentioned in the story is the one above**

* * *

Ludwig sat up in his bed that he shared with his brother and rubbed his icy blue eyes, throwing his legs over the edge of his bed and went to the bathroom to wash up before following the smell of wurst and eggs.

Ludwig found himself in the kitchen a few minutes later and was stunned at the sight in front of him.  
His older brother, Gilbert was standing at the stove, pink apron tied loosely around his hips, humming an unfamiliar song.

Ludwig didn't know what to think and but didn't question the albino. He wanted his brother to take more responsibility around the house... Maybe he finally took Ludwigs advice.

Clearing his throat Ludwig leaned against the door frame and waited for his brother to acknowled him.

It took a few minutes but when the albino did notice his kleiner bruder he gracefully strode over to him and hugged him.

Ludwig was not surprised by his brothers actions. As he was a clingy person at times.

"Keseseseses you're finally awake, the awesome me has made you awesome breakfast. It's almost ready so go sit in the living room and the awesomeness that is Gilbert will bring it too you." Ludwig didn't have a choice in staying as he was shoved out of the kitchen and pushed into the clean living room.

Ludwig sat down on the couch and looked around. Usually Prussia would have gotten up, drank a couple of beers and started trashing the house but the place was spic and span. Ludwig started to worry.

"Bruder are you feeling ok?" Ludwig called out, shock covering the worry that clung to his words like a child clinging to its blanket.

Ludwig could here the prussian laughing before hearing heavy footsteps coming towards the living room.

Gilbert walked through the door, two plates in hand and two beers under his arm.

"Of course the awesome me is fine. Why do you ask" Gilbert sat down his plate and cracked open his beer before taking a swing.

Ludwig shook his head before cracking open his own beer and taking a sip.

Gilbert turned on the t.v to and kicked his feet up on the table.

"Spongebobs on awesome kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed before digging into his breakfest.

Ludwig scowled and lifted up Gilberts feet before placing them on the floor.

"Don't put your feet on the table."

Gilbert simply rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

After the two german brothers were done eating Gilbert grabbed both his and his brothers plate and headed towards the kitchen.

Ludwigs brow furrowed and the corners of his lips turned downward.

_"What has gotten into him?"_ Ludwig thought to himself.

Getting up and heading towards the kitchen Ludwig watched as his brothers washed his dishes again humming an unfamiliar tune

"Gilbert...why are you acting so...responsible today?"

The red eye man stopped doing the dishes and looked at his little brother.

"Isn't that what you wanted me do? Be more reponsible?"

Ludwig nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his older brother.

"Luddy tell you what. How about you leave today and go do what it is that makes you happy, weather it's training, getting baking supplies, hang out with your little Italian lover, HEY DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM, any way go out and have fun and when you get home this place will be clean top to bottom."

Gilbert finished his sentence with his hand on his hip, the dish cloth used for drying over his shoulder and a grin plastered on his face.

The german narrowed his eyes at his brother. He was suspicious about his motives but decided that he did need a day off so the icy blue eyed man slowly nodded his head.

The albino laughed his strange laugh before pushing his brother towards the stairs.

"Go get dress!"

~40 minutes later~

"Gilbert are you sure you want me to leave?" Ludwig asked his brother, turning around on the front porch to face his brother.

"Luddy I'll be fine and do me a favor don't call me, don't call the house, don't call at all alright?" Gilbert asked, seriousness taking over his tone.

Ludwig was suprised at the demand and was about to ask why when the prussian raised his hand, silencing his little brother.

"I wanna stay concentrated and not procrastinate. A phone call is all it takes."

Not fully believing the silver haired man Ludwig nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Luddy wait!"

Ludwig turned around and his brother pulled him into a tight hug. Ludwig hugged back. He loved his brother alot, even if he didn't show it his older brother was his world.

"Ich liebe dich kleiner bruder und vergiss es." Gilbert whispered into Ludwigs shoulder.

Ludwig didn't care how out of character his brother was being. He hugged him tighter and whispered in his silver hair

"Ich liebe dich auch großer Bruder und ich will nicht."

Gilbert smiled and kissed his little brothers cheek before letting him go and pushing him off the porch.

"Go have fun!" Gilbert waved, smile bright as the sun itself.

Ludwig smiled softly, giving a small wave in return before hopping in his car and leaving.

Gilbert walked back in the house and closed the door. Tears gliding down his face like raindrops sliding down a window.

Gilbert took a shaky breath before untying the apron that was around his waist.

Running up the stairs Gilbert pulled out a letter that he had written earlier in the day and placed it on his shared bed.

Running back down the stairs the prussian man put on his red converses and walked out the door.

~20 mintues later~

Gilbert pulled up into an abandoned parking lot. He couldn't stop the sobs that rocked his body in every direction, or the tears that blurred his vision, but he had to do it. He was in too much pain. He couldn't live any longer, he had to do.

He closed his eyes and licked his tear drenched lips.

"I'm sorry Ludwig, Ich liebe dich."

_KLICK KLACK BOOM!_

Ludwig never gotten the message that his brother killed himself until later on that night.

He walked through the front door and called his brothers name.

No answer.

The house looked the same as if nothing was touched.

Thinking that the prussian got distracted Ludwig headed upstairs and opened his bedroom door.

His brother wasn't there but in his place was a note.

Ludwig sat on the edge of his bed and picked the note up, unfolding it carefully and taking a deep breath.

_Dear Luddy,_

_If you are reading this letter I am no longer living on this Earth,  
My life taken away by a bullet to the head, the trigger pulled by the hand that fed you this morning.  
Ludwig I have been fighting a incurable disease for sometime now  
For 4 years actually, it started after highschool and it went down hill from there  
The pain was too much, I couldn't die a slow painful death, I couldn't.  
Doctors told me to take it easy, don't run, don't do much physical stuff ya know  
But I was too awesome for that and I made my condition worse.  
I'm so frail and weak and it hurts just to write but I don't show my pain so you won't worry.  
I actually made it longer then what I was suppose to.  
I made it an extra year, but it hurt to do so many things. _

_It's my time to go Luddy. I have to end it. _

_But Ludwig guess what..._

Ludwig was in tears, his whole body shaking and his hands trembling.

_You made it through today Kleiner bruder._

_You went the whole day without calling me or talking to me. _

_If you can make it through today, then you can make through the rest. _

_Ich liebe dich Kleiner bruder. _

_-The Awesome Gilbert, your grober bruder_

From that day on Ludwig never left the home his brother and him shared.

Ludwigs Italian lover, Feli came over multiple times but the visits never helped.

After two months of hallucinations and depression Ludwig joined his brother.

Police found Ludwig Beilschmidt in a bath tub filled with blood and water.

Cause of death: Blood loss due to multiple self inflicted cut wounds on the arm, form arm and wrist.

Word carved into arm: Bruder

* * *

_20 years later_

"Ever heard of the Beilschmidt brothers?" The blonde hair blue eyed teenager asked his violet eyed brother. The twins were walking home from school, the blue eyed teen talking his little brother ear off.

"No who are they?" The violet eyed boy asked, clutching a stuffed polar bear in his arms.

"Haha rumor has it that 2 german bros lived in some house down the street 20 years ago and the older one committed suicide at an abandoned parking lot cause he had a really bad sickness and he couldn't live with it any more. The 2 brothers were really close dude, like you and me close, anyway the younger bro got super depressed and slit his wrist in the tub. Rumor has it that the is house haunted by the little brother. He walks around the house calling out the word bruder. No one even looks at the house cause it's so creepy. Oh here's the house ahahahahaha!"

The american teenager laughed, his cowlick bouncing energetically as he ran ahead of his Canadian brother, leaving him in front of said house.

Curiosity getting the best of him the Canadian looked at the house, his eyes roaming here and there before stopping on a certain window.

It was on the top left side of the house. The boy swore he saw something and rubbed his eyes and stared again.

There stood a man with blue eyes and messy blonde hair, tears were streaming down his face as he raised a bloody arm and lifted a bloody finger and began to write something on the window in crimson liquid

_Bruder_

* * *

This is sad not scary! I'm sorry but I really wanted to write this any whore I hope you enjoyed (:

Translations:

"Ich liebe dich kleiner bruder und vergiss es" : I love you little brother and don't you forget that

"Ich liebe dich auch großer Bruder und ich will nicht." : I love you too older brother and I won't

Sorry if anything sounds idk shitty. I don't have my glasses at the moment ...


End file.
